Cita Por Compasión
by HarukaChihiro
Summary: Perlita sufre por un desengaño amoroso, y Bob no tiene mejor idea que aceptar su invitación a salir. Solo es una cita como cualquier otra, salir, hablar un poco, pasar el rato y ya... ¿que puede salir mal?


**Bueno, para empezar he de admitir que este no es mi primer fanfic, hace un tiempo escribí uno en otra página, se trataba de un one-shot muy corto en verdad. Era una escena entre Bob y Arenita en dónde el protagonista pensaba en lo que sentía por su amiga mientras estaban juntos, era más que nada humorístico. Pero este si será mi primer fanfic en Fanfiction, y el más extenso, aunque aún no sé bien cuantos capítulos tendrá, y aunque soy fan del Spandy, decidí escribir un Bob x Perlita. S **é** que no es una pareja popular, pero se me ocurrió mientras veía el programa. Estaban pasando el capitulo El Chaperon (sobre el cual hago referencia) y pensé "Se ven graciosos juntos, seria genial escribir algo sobre ellos... ". Sin embargo, como son tan diferentes y Perlita parece odiar al esponjoso, empece a maquinar una manera de juntarles, y así nació esta historia. Les aviso que humanice a los protagonistas, pero seguirán haciendo las mismas locuras y seguirán existiendo esos sucesos extraños que serian imposibles en la vida real porque no seria lo mismo sin eso XD. Y perdón si los personajes sin querer parecen algo OOC, intentare que no suceda. Espero que les guste y, ¡Ah! los personajes obviamente no son míos, pertenecen a Stephen Hillenburg ****y a Nickelodeon.**

 **Ya sin mas que decir... creo... Here we go!**

 **La Invitación**

Era una tarde muy tranquila en el Crustáceo Cascarudo, no habían tenido mucha clientela y el local estaba vacío. Don Cangrejo había salido diciendo que tenia unos asuntos que atender y que regresaría mas tarde. Calamardo había aprovechado la ocasión para tomarse un descanso en el deposito - otro de tantos. Bob en cambio, como el empleado del mes que era, había preferido ocuparse en mantener limpio y ordenado el establecimiento, nunca se sabia cuando podía aparecer algún cliente, y quería que todo estuviera brillante.

Después de fregar el piso del baño, limpiar la cocina, ordenar los ingredientes y levantar los residuos de las mesas - que no eran muchos - se le había ocurrido que el piso del restaurante necesitaba una buena lustrada, por lo que puso manos a la obra. Se dirigió al depósito, donde guardaban también los artículos de limpieza. Como el cuarto estaba a oscuras, camino con cuidado hasta la estantería para no tropezar con nada y no despertar a Calamardo que dormía plácidamente sobre unos sacos de harina. Una vez que hubo conseguido la botella de cera para pisos, regreso sobre sus pasos, cerrando despacio la puerta del deposito tras el.

\- Bien, a trabajar - se dijo sonriendo mientras se agachaba para verter el contenido de la botella dentro de un balde

Una vez hecho eso, se levanto para tomar un trapo de piso y lo sumergió en el recipiente varias veces luego lo retorció y lo coloco sobre el secador. Antes de empezar a pasarlo, se encargo de poner todas las sillas sobre las mesas para hacer el trabajo mas fácil, después empezó a lustrar.

Tarareaba una canción muy alegre mientras movía el secador de aquí para allá, pensando en todo lo que tenia pensado hacer esa tarde después de terminar su turno. Había quedado el día anterior con Arenita para ir a la feria, la idea había surgido después de haberse pasado la tarde ayudando a su amiga con un invento. Ella le había comentado que sus jefes estaban algo pesados con unos planos que ella estaba diseñando, y que con tanto trabajo no tenia tiempo para casi nada, y a el se le había ocurrido invitarla. En realidad, el y Patricio lo tenían planeado de antemano, pero pero Bob concluyo que seria bueno agregar a su amiga en la salida, para que se distrajera un poco, ya que hacia mucho que no salían los tres como amigos.

\- Va a ser una tarde grandiosa - pensó

Entonces, de súbito, tanto las paredes como el techo del restaurante empezaron a temblar, haciendo que varios objetos cayeran al suelo, incluido el balde que Bob había estado usando, que cayo de costado derramando todo su contenido, haciendo resbalar al chico que cayo con todo y secador, después se escucho el sonido como de una enorme manada acercándose. En el deposito, el ruido despertó a Calamardo, quien asustado se sentó sobre los sacos de harina, mirando en todas direcciones.

\- ¿Que de..

Pero no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta cuando uno de los extremos de la repisa sobre el se desprendió por el temblor y todo lo que tenia le cayo encima, seguido por la repisa de madera misma, que acabo por desprenderse por completo y estrellarsele en la cabeza.

\- Ay - se quejo apenas,cayendo desmayado de espaldas, nuevamente sobre los sacos de harina

El temblor no cesaba y parecía estar acercándose. Bob, que aun se sentía mareado por el golpe que se había dado al caer, se sentó en el suelo sobándose la frente, pensando en que solo había una razón para lo que ocurría.

Perlita.

La adolescente entro corriendo de manera alocada al restaurante, con pasos firmes y retumbantes, abriendo las puertas con un fuerte golpe, sin dejar de gritar y chillar mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos como mangueras, pasando por agua casi todo.

\- ¡Papi! - exclamo angustiada sin detenerse

Lo que la jovencita no sabia era que sus pisadas habían ocasionado un gran desastre en el restaurante, y que la cera de piso cubría una gran parte del suelo.

\- ¡Perlita cuidado!

Pero la advertencia de Bob llego tarde, la chica resbalo sobre la cera, y con el impulso que traía en vez de caer para atrás, patino hacia adelante, tropezando con una de las sillas que había caído al suelo, yendo a parar sobre Bob.

\- ¡Ahhhhh!

Todo volvió a temblar de nuevo con un fuerte golpe y algunas cosas saltaron de su sitio, aumentando el desorden. Perlita se enderezo, aun sentada en el piso, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

\- ¿Estas bien Bob Esponja? - pregunto, pero nadie le respondió - ¿Bob Esponja?

De debajo de ella se oyó un quejido y alcanzo a ver salir una mano amarilla que se estiro con dificultad.

\- ¡Bob esponja! - exclamo levantándose de un salto

El chico estaba maltrecho en el suelo, casi aplastado.

\- Lo siento - se disculpo la chica aun con algunas lagrimas surcando sus mejillas, ayudándolo a erguirse

\- Si... buscas... a tu... tu papa, no esta - dijo Bob casi sin aire y bastante lastimado - volverá... volverá mas tarde

\- Oh... - Perlita bajo la mirada con una sombra de tristeza - bien...

Esa actitud llamo un poco la atención de Bob. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Perlita, siempre le había parecido una chica muy alegre y divertida, a veces malcriada y de mal carácter, pero aun así muy diferente a lo que veía en ese momento. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojizos, señal de que la chica había estado llorando en serio, y no solo fingía como acostumbraba, mucho tiempo antes de inundar el restaurante con sus lagrimas.

\- Perlita - el chico se acerco a ella - ¿te encuentras bien?

La joven enseguida le dio la espalda, secándose las mejillas.

\- Claro que si - aseguro muy poco convincente para Bob - ¿porque no habría de estarlo?

\- Bueno... - Bob trato de ver su rostro, pero ella se empeñaba en cubrirse con su mano - no te ves... tan bien, quiero decir... ¿estas triste por algo? ¿por eso buscabas a tu papa?

La sintió retener a duras penas algunas lagrimas y sollozar en silencio.

\- Eso no te incumbe cocinero - trato de sonar seca y dura, pero su tono de voz evidenciaba que en realidad estaba adolorida

\- Perlita ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte? - pregunto con cautela Bob

\- ¿Tu que podrías hacer? - murmuro, de seguro queriendo sonar despectiva, aunque el chico noto algo de resignación tras esa frase

\- No soy bueno para las cosas que le pasan a las chicas - confeso rascándose la cabeza - pero si quieres hablar de lo que te pasa... no parece que vaya a haber mucha clientela, y tengo que ordenar todo esto antes de que llegue Don Cangrejo - señalo al desastre que era el restaurante - si quieres, puedes contarme que sucede... desahogarte ¿que dices?

La jovencita se abrazo a si misma, aun de espaldas al chico, meditando en la oferta que este acababa de hacerle. Su idea al venir al Crustáceo Cascarudo era en realidad hablar del asunto con su padre. No se trataba de que Don Cangrejo tuviera un oído comprensivo o que fuera un padre que diera concejos útiles, la mayoría de las veces de hecho encontraba una excusa o le daba una solución rápida que no siempre resultaba. Pero con el paso del tiempo ella había aprendido que atosigar a su padre llorando y haciendo berrinches como una malcriada era la única manera de sacarle unos cuantos billetes a su tacaño papa, y el dinero le permitía ir de compras al centro comercial con sus amigas, e ir de compras era una buena manera de levantar sus ánimos cuando se sentía triste, al menos en lo que duraba la salida, porque después en el amparo de su cuarto, volvía a sentirse vacía, sola y angustiada.

Suspiro mordiéndose el labio, quizás si necesitaba alguien con quien conversar un poco, no es que fuera a bajar de su estatus social solo por hablar con el ¿o si? ademas, tal vez por una vez en su vida podía abrirle un poquito su corazón a alguien y no solo esperar a que su padre abriera la billetera. Se dio la vuelta para mirar al cocinero, que permanecía en silencio y mas serio de lo que acostumbraba. Ese muchacho podía no ser el mas guapo o el mas inteligente, pero le había prestado su ayuda en otras ocasiones, como cuando no tenia pareja para el baile de graduación o esa vez en la que tuvo que trabajar en en el restaurante de su padre. Las dos veces el chico había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerla contenta, y a pesar de que nada parecía haber salido como se esperaba (bien) no negaba que habían sido experiencias divertidas en serio. Bob Esponja había demostrado ser un amigo confiable y comprensivo, podía hablar con el un poco.

Unos 20 minutos después...

Bob había recogido todo lo que se había roto debido al temblor provocado por Perlita, y había vuelto a colocar las sillas sobre las mesas. Todo estaba completamente ordenado, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, ya solo le restaba secar el piso para que nadie volviera a tener un accidente como el que habían tenido minutos atrás. A unos metros, la hija de su jefe lo veía ir y venir con el secador, sentada en una de las sillas, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, un poco mejor de animo después de haber hablado con el acerca de su problema, aunque todavía sentía sus mejillas ardiendo y sus ojos hinchados.

El chico, en cambio, ya no sentía tan alegre después de haberla oído, y es que un desengaño amoroso debía de ser algo terrible, en especial para alguien de la edad de Perlita. El también había sido adolescente una vez, y sabia por experiencia propia que era una etapa de cambios muy difícil, claro el nunca había experimentado el dolor de que alguna novia lo engañara con otro debido a que jamas había tenido una novia - el y Patricio no habían sido los mas... eh... digamos, populares, en su colegio - pero imaginaba que, por las veces en que la joven se había quebrado mientras le contaba sobre la pelea que había tenido con su novio después de haberlo encontrado besando a una de sus supuestas mejores amigas en un pasillo de la escuela, era algo muy duro de soportar y superar. Como no era un experto en la materia, solo se le había ocurrido una sola frase para consolarla:

"Si fue capaz de hacerte eso, dudo mucho que te ame de veras... y si no te ama, entonces no creo que merezca tus lagrimas, ni tampoco que te merezca a ti"

Si, no había sido gran cosa, pero después de decirla - colorado, totalmente apenado y con algo de miedo de parecer cursi (aun mas) - supo que había sido lo correcto al ver una tímida, sincera y aliviada sonrisa aflorando lentamente en el rostro de la adolescente, acompañado de un casi inaudible "Gracias" de sus labios.

Bob finalmente se detuvo, dejando a un lado el secador, suspirando aliviado mientras sus ojos contemplaban satisfechos a su amado Crustáceo Cascarudo en perfecto estado de nuevo.

\- Bueno, mi turno ya casi termina - comento mirando su reloj de pulsera

Perlita, que se había quedado en las nubes, abstraída en sus pensamientos, reacciono a su voz y alzo la cabeza.

\- ¿Ya te vas?

El chico negó con la cabeza

\- Tengo que esperar a que regrese Don Cangrejo - contesto - pero ya casi es hora de cerrar, así que de seguro ya estará por llegar ¿por que?

La adolescente pateo quedamente el suelo con la punta de sus botas, sobándose la nuca

\- Pues, tenia un par de boletos para el cine - respondió dudosa mirando al suelo - iba a encontrarme con otras amigas y con... - se detuvo, mordiéndose la lengua para ni siquiera pensar en su nombre - en fin, ellas me estarán esperando y la verdad no quiero estar sola...

El cerebro de Bob tardo un poco en comprender a que quería llegar la chica con ese comentario, hasta que la verdad golpeo su mente.

¿¡Lo estaba invitando a salir?!

\- Oh... pues tenia planeado salir con Arenita y Patricio - murmuro indeciso

Perlita asintió, bastante entristecida. No tenia muchos deseos de ir, prefería quedarse todo el día en cama viendo películas de romance y comiendo chocolate, pero no podía faltar, no quería que su ex pensara que estaba derrumbada, y si iba sola, de seguro la atosigarían con preguntas y pedidos de explicaciones sobre lo sucedido, de lo que menos querría hablar si quería olvidarse de todo aquello. Había pensado que si iba de todas maneras con otra persona, demostraría que era fuerte y le daría un poco de celos a su ex, pero no tenia tiempo de buscar a un candidato... excepto que el cocinero estuviera dispuesto a cooperar con ella, ademas si iba con Bob, tal vez el hiciera algo estúpido que llamara la atención y la entretuviera un poco, al menos así nadie hablaría de las ultimas noticias que la envolvían a ella y a su ahora ex novio.

\- Pero si quieres puedo disculparme con ellos y acompañarte - agrego apresuradamente el chico, no queriendo decepcionarla y entristecerla mas de lo que ya lo estaba - habrá otros viernes por la noche

La joven sonrió agradecida, no tendría que pasar por esto ella sola.

\- ¿Nos encontramos en el parque? - sugirió ella

\- Iré a casa a cambiarme y saldré lo mas rápido que pueda - dijo Bob sonriendo, le encantaba ver y hacer feliz a la gente

\- Perfecto, gracias

Con eso, Perlita se acerco a el y deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla, provocándole un leve sonrojo al chico, que sonrió en una mueca torcida, bastante avergonzado.

\- Nos vemos luego - dijo despidiéndose de el la joven, sin percatarse de lo que le había provocado

\- Si... nos vemos

Bob se quedo de pie en su lugar, silencioso, viéndola abandonar el restaurante, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos el lugar exacto donde la jovencita lo había besado, se había sentido muy extraño, el no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de muestras de afecto de parte de una chica, menos de una que fuera bonita, porque la hija de su jefe lo era, si pensaba en esos ojos azules brillantes, o esa preciosa sonrisa que le había dedicado... ¡¿pero que estaba pensando?! Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de lado esas ideas locas y camino hasta la puerta para cerrarla, Perlita la había dejado abierta al salir, y justo cuando lo estaba haciendo, Don Cangrejo apareció, abriéndola de un golpe nuevamente, estampandosela en la cara al chico que quedo aplastado entre esta y la pared de junto.

 **Wow, aun no creo que lo hice al fin... ¡estoy emocionada!**

 **Lo de la edad de Bob es un invento mio, porque en realidad no se sabe, creo. Otra cosa, ya que en la historia Perlita es humana, muchos se estarán preguntando ¿porque tembló todo si no es una ballena? Y a otros tal vez ni les importa, pero igual déjenme explicarles brevemente que lo puse como una manera de expresar el enojo y la furia de Perlita mientras se dirigía al restaurante, ya saben, es como cuando un dibujo grita y parece que levanta un vendaval, bueno, hice algo parecido (Y también fue para sacar a Calamardo de la trama y dejar solos a los prota shhhhh ;) ) ¿Les gusta? Si si, dejen reviews con sus opiniones, si no... ¡Los aplastare con la bota mas grande! Naaaa, mentira, comenten de todas maneras, eso si, por favor sean respetuosos y no me insulten. Recuerden que no hago esto por dinero sino para entretener un poco y por que el Internet en el trabajo es gratis... ¡Olviden que dije eso!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **(Tuve ciertos problemas con la compu, ella y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, así que tuve que editar esto muchas veces hasta que me salio, disculpen las molestias)**


End file.
